


Error needs a break

by Nestle25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Crochet, Decorating, Dream and Blue feel bad, Error actually eats a meal, Error being treated like the queen he is, Glitches, Glitches are painful to Error, Haphephobia, Hurt/Comfort, Ink is oblivious, Knitting, M/M, Nightmare wants Error to smile more, Pampering, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestle25/pseuds/Nestle25
Summary: Bath bombs? Wine? Chocolate? Even therapy!? This was not what Error was expecting when he was having a bad day. Being tired of the Star Sanses messing with Error, Nightmare decides it's time for a small break for the destroyer. Like it or not.
Relationships: slight Errorink - Relationship
Comments: 174
Kudos: 112





	1. Slight frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Error needs to vent to someone.

“F-F-FOR THE LOVE O-O-OF GOD INK F-F-FUCK OFF!!” The god of destruction screeched trying to get the creator out of his space. He had been there for over an hour pestering him and so far he has succeeded as Error was losing his patience. Error had tried to persuade him to leave but the colorful skeleton just continued to sit and mess with his stuff, even accidentally putting a hole in one of his newly knitted blankets. 

“Wow Ruru you’re like a grandma-”

“D-D-Do not! No I-I-I am not a-a-a grandma, g-g-go home!” Error demanded as Ink shrugged, he went to his bean bag and poked at it. What was he even doing, had he ever seen a bean bag before? The destroyer was in deep thought for a moment before Ink reached out for him. His glitching suddenly bursts and all he could do was freeze up temporarily in surprise. Ink stood next to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

“Error?”

It only took a minute or two before Error snapped out of it and wrapped up the creator in strings. His face was painted in annoyance as he summoned a portal. He threw Ink straight into it not even knowing where he was sending the abomination.

“A-A-AND DON’T C-C-COME BACK!!!”

Error plopped down on his bean bag and grabbed the ripped blanket, he examined it and frowned. He was really happy with this piece and he had only finished it three days ago. He cursed Inks name as he set off to find strings to make it all over again, frustrated as he was making a new blanket gave him an opportunity to make a few improvements in it. He sighed and decided he’d just do it later, dealing with Ink was too much social interaction for one day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks later Error was having a pretty good time decimating an Underfell AU. The inhabitants of the AU didn’t take very kindly to the destroyer and retaliated. Though they didn’t really stand much of a chance against him.

“Doggo to the left, Greater Dog to the right, I’ll go middle,” Undyne said as she headed towards the glitchy skeleton with a spear in hand. He slipped a sly smile to the monster, seeing how brave she was but just as foolish.

“You a-a-all are t-t-the same n-n-no m-matter what version o-o-of you it i-i-is.” Error commented as strings wrapped all three charging monsters. Undyne could only look on fearfully as the dogs were executed right then and there. Strings wrapped around their necks and their heads were cut clean off by the precise destroyer. Their heads fell to the ground as their bodies disintegrated into dust. 

“Well shit,” Was Undyne’s last words as her whole body was sliced by Error who could only give a crooked smile.

“Oh, my heavens- Error stop it!” Dream cried as Ink and Blue followed shortly behind. The place was already damaged beyond repair but there was still hope, at least in Dreams eyes there was still hope.

“T-T-T-Too late.”

Blue drew his weapon out and ran to the glitchy skeleton prepared for his strings. He was quick to dodge the oncoming strings and threw a bone right into Error’s stomach, a clean hit. He stopped as he felt his non-existent lung quickly run out of air, he fell to his knees and snarled at him. A string takes hold of the small skeleton and he is thrown back to Ink and Dream who try to catch him unsuccessfully. 

“S-S-SERIOUSLY EVEN W-W-WHEN I’M N-N-NOT DOING A-ANYTHING YOU ALL S-STILL FIND M-M-ME AND A-A-ANNOY ME! FUCK O-OFF!” 

Error stood up and flipped them off as he teleported away, done with those Star assholes. He sat in his bean bag and grabbed an extra bar of chocolate he had been saving, biting into it he muttered under his breath as it was almost dusty. He checked the expiration date and lo and behold it was definitely bad. He screamed in frustration and grabbed the new strings to make a blanket, deciding on a ruby red color he happily got started. The strings being put together was almost hypnotizing seeing the strings being placed to create such a beautiful piece. If he could do this for the rest of time he gladly would, too bad he still had a job to do. In the meantime, this would just be a passionate hobby of his. Until a certain pair of skeletons decided to intrude on his daily knitting time.

“Hey, Ruru! Sorry to bother-”

“You’re never s-s-sorry and ss-s-s-stop calling m-m-me that.”

“.... But! Blue and I wanted to come and see what you were doing,” Ink said as Blue practically bounced over to Error to hissed in return. He didn’t even flinch and inspected the long piece of cloth, he went to grab it only for Error to actually grab his wrist with his own hand. The audacity of this blue-eyed freak!

“D-D-DON’T TOUCH T-T-TTHAT!” Error hollered as Blue jumped in surprise this time, he had never voluntarily grabbed anyone like that before. He clutched onto the cloth as if it was his lifeline and narrowed his eyes at the two.

“W-W-WHY A-ARE YOU E-E-EVEN HERE!!!” 

The two visitors only shrugged in response as Ink motioned for Blue to sit down with him. Sitting on the ground Error backed up very, very, very far away. Trying to get far away from the two as possible and waiting for them to leave. All he wanted was some peace and quiet but with them always barging in uninvited he rarely ever had time to himself anymore. Being the introvert that he is he’d rather be anywhere else but here with these scumbags. They were there for THREE hours and the whole time they sat around and chatted amongst one another. Their topics ranged from how their day went to plans on spreading positivity. Error didn't know why he continued to put up with this and was desperate for a break from these freaks. Just then Ink comes strolling by with a pen in his hand.

“W-W-What?”

“Look,” It was a pen… that's it.

“W-W-What am I-I-I supposed t-t-to be s-s-seeing?”

“...Look closer,” Curiosity hit Error as he stupidly did what Ink said and water was squeezed out. It splashed on his face and all he could do was groan in frustration, Ink and Blue laughed their butts off until they decided they had enough for the day. Saying goodbye to Error they left and Ink had mentioned he’d be back tomorrow. For no reason of course he just wanted to be around. Error had enough of this and sat down angrily, he whipped his phone out and tried to fight off the angry tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Cross, remember what I said earlier?” The large goopy skeleton asked as Cross turned around and smiled. He brought out a small bag filled with sleeping powder and handed it to his Boss.

“Sure thing Boss! I also was hoping I could go to that mall with that chocolate store,” Cross said as Nightmare stopped to think about it. He would’ve been fine letting him venture off by himself but something didn’t feel right. Maybe a feeling of worry for one of his teammates but he knew Cross could take care of himself.

“Sure but take someone with you… Take Horror, I’m sure he’d love to go to the chocolate store with you.” Cross nodded happily knowing it was a delight to have Horror around. He ran to go retrieve his friend as Nightmare walked down the hall to his study. When the multiverse was quite like this and no Star Sanses he enjoyed reading books that he’d collect from different universes, kind of like a souvenir from their genocides. Some were nonfiction and were really just old history books, the rest were fiction which ranged from all genres, and depending on Nightmares mood he would usually read a good mystery book. Just as he reached the doorknob his phone was bloating, he grabbed it and was surprised Error's face was one of his phone, he never just called like this.

Nightmare: Hello, Error? Is everything okay? 

He could hear rapid breathing and small hiccups coming from the other side as Error mustered up the courage to speak even with a sore throat.

Error: I-I-I’m s-s-so tried of t-t-this! T-T-They came i-i-in my s-s-space and r-r-uined my b-b-lanket and w-w-won’t leave m-m-me alone!

Nightmare: Woah, woah Error slow down okay? Breath and relax yourself a bit. Who's bothering you?

Error: I-Ink, BB-Blue, and D-D-Dream…. They w-w-won’t stop!

Nightmare: Okay Error I understand, how about I come over there and we can move some of your things here in the castle for a while. Think of it as a vacation, plus they don’t know where the place is so they can’t bother you.

Error was quiet. As much as he appreciated Nightmares offer he had to refuse, he just wanted someone to vent to. He knew they’d find him again eventually.

Error: N-N-No its okay I-I-I just n-n-n-needed to talk i-i-it out.

Nightmare: Error you don’t sound okay, I really think you need a break from all of this. It's not good for you to just be miserable like this all the time, I promise it won’t be forever. Maybe a couple of days, a week even?

He was desperate to get the glitchy skeleton out of the situation. Though he had helped everyone out of their slumps Error still had never fully accepted the fact that he was safe with Nightmare. Hence why he stayed in the void unlike everyone else in the gang, but still being seen as part of the gang. He cared about everyone in there, including him and he hated to see Error crying because of that moronic squid. It made it even worse seeing how stubborn Error was when it came to allowing people to actually help him. Nightmare was thankful Error felt comfortable to at least call him when he is distressed which he hates to admit but is quite often…

Nightmare: Okay I’m here to listen and don’t feel hesitant to leave out any details.

They spoke for about two hours and Nightmare was beyond pissed by the end of their conversation but refused to show Error knowing how upset he was already. During that time he put Error on speaker and was writing down some of the things they had done and said to him, it was enraging. Especially knowing that Error had a fear of touch which resulted in his glitching getting worse and him being in pain from his body not being able to even handle the small glitches half of the time. This was definitely unhealthy but Nightmare knew he’d have to go to drastic measures to get the skeleton here for a while. He had a lot of preparations and planning to do…

Error: T-T-Thanks Nightmare… I-I-I know I-I-I can b-b-be hard t-t-to d-deal with s-s-sometimes but I a-appreciate you being a-a-around 

Nightmare: Of course old friend I'm always here when you need me, next time call me if they are actually there…. Put me on speaker too so I can scare them.

Error: H-H-H-Ha of course pal

They hung up and Nightmare already had ideas in his mind on how to make Error relax. , maybe he’d get him some gifts too just because…

“BOSS WERE BACK AND WE FOUND THE BEST THING IN THE WHOLE MULTIVERSE!!!”

Nightmare walked out to see a giant chocolate heart being held up by both Cross and Horror as there was a huge basket of goodies behind them. Dust was holding Killer back as he tried to reach the delicious treat.

“Please!!! Just one bite!!” 

“... No Killer they went and got it themselves, Cross offered for you to go and you said no remember?

“I don’t remember a lot of things alright, don’t blame me!” Dust rolled his eyes and let Killer go, he dashed to the heart only to get wrapped up in tentacles.

“Okay everyone I need your help with setting up things in the house.” Nightmare said as everyone looked at him.

“Did something… happen?” Horror asked concerned for his Boss as he nodded. 

“Error needs a break and we are gonna give him one, I want us to get the whole place set up like a spa of some sort.”

“A spa??” Killer asked not knowing what that even meant. What would they even have to do??

“Remember those balls that are made with powder and you’d put them in a tub and soak in it? That's what Error needs and he’ll also need some other things I need to figure out and get as well…”

“Oh we could also get him some knitting stuff! I don’t know a lot about it but maybe that will lift his spirits?” Cross suggested as Nightmare smiled and agreed. It wasn’t a bad idea. 

“I could figure out what kinds of food he likes and make it for him, it shouldn’t be that hard,” Horror offered and slowly set the giant heart down on the piece of wood an employee gave them. 

“Killer will be an Error slave for the whole time.”

“DUST DON’T OFFER ME LIKE I’M A SACRIFICE OR SOMETHING!!”

“Actually Dust that’s not a bad idea, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Boss please not you too!!” Killer whined as Nightmare looked serious and Dust smirked at him. He hated this dynamic…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days with the gang were spent planning, cleaning, and decorating the place for Error once he came over. They got a lot of bath bombs and a bunch of chocolate for the poor soul. Killer and Cross had to be controlled as they couldn’t help but steal a piece of candy here and there. Meanwhile, Horror got busy reading a whole list of recipes Nightmare was able to get Error to say he casually enjoyed or wanted to try. He kept forgetting that Error never really ate an actual meal, instead, he ate chips and chocolate which wasn’t healthy for him at all. The whole time Nightmare had tried to coax Error into visiting their home even if it was for a minute, every time he said no the more determined Nightmare got. Dust was getting frustrated trying to clean and was having trouble with deciding where the streamers and lights should go. He refused to have anyone help him as they “didn’t understand the complexities” of decorating, to which everyone laughed at the dust-covered skeleton. When they were done they couldn’t help but take in the wonderful sight, everything was perfect! With the bathroom being transformed into a wooden hot tub with a small piece of wood on top for you to put things down on it to relax, to a cabinet extremely close to the tub filled with candy. They even put a bouquet of roses if Error wanted to add those in too. His room was also redecorated thanks to Killer and Dust who added some special features. Putting in a huge dresser wide enough for his knitting stuff to go so in case Ink messed with the ones there he’d always have more here. On his bed were multiple gift boxes nicely wrapped for him from everyone else as they went shopping for him. Least to say they were all pretty impressed with themselves and their work.

“Good job everyone, thank you for helping make this nice for Error." Nightmare said to the others who were all smiles.

“I just hope he likes it, from what you said he sounds like he’s having a pretty hard time right now,” Cross said to Nightmare who already knew Error would be excited to see this. He hoped this would be the moment Nightmare had been waiting forever since he first met Error, to join his crew so he wouldn’t be alone anymore. He also thought this would be the best way to show Error he can accept people and let them in, not everyone is out to get you is the message he wanted to send. He now just had to do one final thing.

Actually, get Error to come here in the first place.


	2. Relaxation at it's finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error is finally going to the base but not in a very good mindset.

He was so tired of this…

Error just wanted to go watch some TV until Ink just had to show up and ruin it all. He honestly wasn’t surprised and at this point, Ink knew exactly what he was doing. He remembered when Ink first showed up he almost felt happy to see him, he had been here alone for so long he forgot what it was like to have someone around. Though it was false hope for Error to think that Ink wouldn’t use this to his advantage which he most certainly did. Now Error just wanted him gone completely, they would only meet during fights and that's it! That is all he wanted now but he can’t even relax in his own space because it's being occupied by three brats!

“What do you even do here, Error?” Dream asked as he looked around, he spotted a yellow beanie with a knitting crochet needle next to it. Dream squealed in excitement and hurried over to it, he carefully picked it up and gushed at the sight. It was fine work in Dreams eyes and he was surprised Error had made something as nice as this.

“Goodness Error you should do this more often!”

“I-I-I will o-o-nce you all g-get out of my h-h-home…” Error replied as Dream gave a disappointed look. He was a real grump in Dream's eyes and couldn’t fathom the fact that he was able to create such beautiful things only to destroy Inks beautiful things, it just didn’t seem fair in his eyes. He went to Ink who was talking with Blue and whispered into his ear, Inks eyelights switched into curiosity.

“Dream, I didn’t even think about that. Errors stuff should be destroyed for pay back, I mean it's not like we're hurting him.” Error felt himself freeze up at the words and he tried to move… Why wasn't he moving? All his work was going to be ripped to shreds by these assholes. The pain quickly enveloped the skeleton as the three grabbed all the material they could. Dream stopped and looked to Ink and whispered.

“We aren’t actually getting rid of his stuff, right? Just take it and make him think it..?” He was a bit worried he would really hurt Error and even though he had hurt so many he didn’t want to stoop to his level. Ink shrugged, not really caring what they did and Blue just followed along absentmindedly. They teleported with all of his stuff as he just came out of a glitch attack he liked to call it.

He fell to his knees and felt the tears rise up in his eyes, he never felt so hurt…

Grabbing his phone he wiped his face with his sleeve and called the one person he felt comfortable enough to talk to. He sat on his bean bag which thankfully wasn’t taken either and tried to control his breathing as Nightmare tried to show him. He waited patiently for Nightmare to pick up and felt himself shake from not seeing his things around.

Nightmare: Hello Error whats up-

Error was now sobbing loudly over the phone and spilled everything about what they did. Nightmare expected this from Ink, maybe Blue… But DREAM!?!? Dream out of all people, the guardian of positivity… his brother! He couldn’t believe what he was hearing as he tried to calm Error down. Nightmare put him on speaker and sent a text to Killer saying to get everyone and himself ready for Error's arrival. Whether he liked it or not he wasn’t going to stay there any longer to get tortured by those shitheads. He waited until Error was calm enough to listen to him.

Nightmare: I hate hearing you cry Error I really do… Can I come over there? I don’t want you to be alone like this.

Error absolutely did not want Nightmare to see him like this… All sad and pathetic, he hated being like this so surely he would too.

Error: N-N-No I’m f-f-fine

Nightmare:...I’ll be there in a few.

He heard Error beg him not to but he ignored him and ended the call. Everyone was waiting outside with smiles to only see Nightmares exhausted face.

‘What's wrong Boss? Is he not-”

“No, no he will be here… I just need to head over there…. I’ll be back,” Nightmare said to Killer as they all nodded in understanding.

He quickly teleported to the void to see Error curled in on himself, he made his way to the skeleton and spoke gently.

“Error It's Nightmare, I’m here for you and I am sitting far away so don’t be nervous okay..?” This was the softest tone Error had ever heard from Nightmare and it made him feel even worse. He slowly turned to face Nightmare with his tear-stained face, Nightmare fought hard not to run up and soothe him. He knew Error didn’t like being touched so physical comfort wasn’t soothing to him like the others. Looking around the empty space he saw there was no indication of Error ever knitting, everything was gone. He couldn't help but wonder how far the Stars would go with this bullying, because that's what it was.

“Y-Y-You hate m-m-me don’t y-you?” Nightmare was taken back at the claim which broke his soul, Error had never sounded so broken before. It hurt Nightmare to see him like this..

“Why would I ever hate you? What gave you the idea that I hate you?” Error just shrugged not really having a reason but just assumed. His hatred for his brother only grew seeing his friend like this, it reminded him of himself. He wanted to change that...

“Error I am going to bring you to the castle, I have something for you.” Nightmare said as Errors eyes met his. They were lifeless and empty, he nodded only because he knew Nightmare wouldn’t take no for an answer. Especially coming the whole way just to check up on him.

“May I hold you..?” He froze at the thought but tried to remain calm as Nightmare got closer. He crouched down and waited for him to snap out of it, they waited for a while until his breathing was normal. He went to golf him bridal style and calmly looked down at his friend. He nodded to Nightmare who teleported away with him.

“We are in my study Error but we are going to see everyone else in a minute,” Nightmare said to let Error have a minute to prepare himself. He breathed in and out until his shaking stopped and Nightmare opened the door and led him to the living room. Everyone was out there waiting for him and were smiling gleefully, Error stopped in surprise.

“Hey, Error good to see you!” Killer said as Error only nodded in response.

“..We have a list prepared for you, it has all the things you can choose to do first,” Dust held the paper out for Error to only look at Nightmare for help. He had never felt so weak in his life, but he hoped they wouldn’t judge. Nightmare grabbed it and handed it to Error who looked it over.

1\. Go to your room  
2\. Open gifts  
3\. Take a bubble bath  
4\. Go knit  
5\. Watch TV  
6\. Tell Horror what you want to eat (it can be absolutely anything)  
7\. Take a book from Nightmare study  
8\. Therapy session 

It all looked pretty enticing and Error couldn’t help but smile seeing the dedication they put into it. He looked around and the place was a lot more clean and tidy, did they do this all for him? He refused to believe it. He didn’t even have knitting things anymore but he did have strings from his body that would be okay to use.

“So Error what do you want to do first?” Horror asked as Error had chosen. He could really use a bath right now. He pointed to number three and Nightmare nodded.

“His throat is sore so he wants to take a bath, I'll bring him over.” Nightmare said he walked with Error to the bathroom, he felt uneasy having Nightmare go with him but he knew he wouldn’t do anything to him. Nightmare opened the door for him and felt his eyes practically light up. There were plants and pots around the bathroom windows and the tub was now huge and wooden. He noticed a huge platter full of giant balls with colors and different designs, they all were wrapped in plastic with titles written on it. He grabbed a blue one which read “Neptune's healer”, he grabbed a red one which read “Red rises”. His eyes finally landed on a white one which read “Relaxation time” He sniffed it and smiled, it smelled like jasmine flowers. His eyes peered over to the roses and sweet treats.

“I hope you like this Error, these are all for you so don’t be shy to use one whenever you want to.” Nightmare said as Error smiled at him, he couldn’t really imagine that they would do something like this for him. It was actually pretty overwhelming.

“I’ll leave you here to try it out and I’ll be back later with some fresh clothes and a towel,” With that Error was alone. He slowly undressed and turned on the hot water, now that he had time to breathe he grabbed a chocolate from the jar and smiled with happiness. It was the fancy kind of chocolates too! With the tub filled all the way up he dropped the bath bomb in to see it fizzle up and the clear translucent water now turned white with a shine to it. He saw there was a note with the roses and went to read it.

“If you want you can take the petals out and put it in the water, I read it’s good for you somewhere"- Cross

Error smiled at the care they put into it and picked three roses, he threw the petals in the now white water and slowly stepped in. If he could say the most relaxing time of his life was, it would be this. He practically melted from being so comfy and felt his bone smooth from it, the roses made it feel fancier than it was. He put his hands on the wooden slab on top and placed the chocolates there too as he began to snack on them.

He realized there were enough room and energy for him to turn on his personal TV. He quickly summoned a portal locking into the Undernovela series which Error was glad he could watch in peace. 

About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door, Error asked who it was.

“Its Nightmare, I brought you a towel and a long robe… Also, fuzzy slippers may I come in?” Error used a string to slowly open it and told Nightmare to look away since he was still naked. He set it on a tiny cabinet where the chocolates once were and smiled to himself hearing Errors voice. He sounded so relaxed!

“How are you liking it Error?”

“I-I-Its amazing!... Really t-t-tthank you for t-t-this, I c-c-ccan’t believe you c-c-care so much.”

“Of course I care Error I would never let you stay stressed forever. Now, do you want to eat afterward? If so, what would you like because Horror has everything ready.” 

“W-W-What does h-h-he want t-to make?”

“Whatever you’d like.” Error stopped to think for a moment before telling Nightmare what he wanted. He hummed in response and left to go tell Horror while leaving Error to relax. 

“Horror are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be Boss, what's he having?”

“He said he wanted to try the prime rib with that recipe you found for potatoes. He also wanted to have wine with it, the fancy man that he is.” Nightmare said as Horror nodded. Since this would actually be the first time he would make prime rib he had Dust help him with doing the sides. 

“..Wait what kind of wine? Do we even have any wine?” Dust asked as Nightmare shook his head.

“Nope but that's why Killer and I will be leaving for the store, Cross will be in charge of getting Error ready while we're gone.” Nightmare explained as Killer ran in with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Wine! I love wine! Well, actually I like anything alcohol so even better!” Killer was practically squealing just thinking about it until Nightmare held his shoulders. 

“Cool it wine fanatic. We are just going to the store to test out some of them and find one that fits Errors taste, not ours.” Killer slumped a bit but was still pumped to go anyway. Error enjoyed sweet fruity wine that wasn’t very bitter or strong. Nightmare never knew that Error was a lightweight so he would most likely only have one glass, though he was on a vacation so maybe his usual rules didn’t apply. 

Nightmare teleported with Killer to a fresh-made in-store wine place, it was definitely fancy, to say the least. There were multiple tiny plastic cups with wine names attached if you really enjoyed it and wanted to buy a bottle. He went to an employee and asked where most of the sweet drinks were and was pointed to the corner. 

“Okay Killer, do not go overboard okay? We're doing this for Error.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it ourselves Boss, oooh look at this one!” Killer said as he grabbed a light orange one and gulped it down. Nightmare could only shake his head in disappointment as they went to try different types of wine. Error had been a fan of a strawberry wine Nightmare had gotten a couple of months ago so he stuck with tasting different strawberry wines. While Killer stuck with everything he could get his hands on but stopped with a peach one, he turned to Nightmare with the cup and told him to try it.

“Ugh that's too sweet, it's perfect.” They went to grab a bottle and another for themselves as it was to their liking and teleported off.

Error was really enjoying this bath as he came to the realization of how dirty he was. There was dust and dirt on him that he never even noticed, his bones were much more colorful and showed some shine. He was also halfway done with the chocolates and put some more rose pearls in the tub. His eyes wandered to the towel which was dark blue, the robe was white and had red on the bottom, the slippers looked so comfy with a feel of sheep wool. He wasn't ready to leave the tub just yet but he would soon unless he were to take a nap from how relaxed he was. 

He was really hoping Ink didn’t go into the void while he was gone, not knowing how long he was even going to be here for. From the looks of it he wouldn’t be coming home anytime soon, not that he was upset about it if it meant baths and chocolate. He really wanted to talk to Nightmare about getting them to just leave him alone, it annoyed him to no end. He wouldn’t mind Inks company if he didn’t ruin everything he sees! He couldn’t understand how the guy had friends with how clumsy he was.

There was a knock and Error asked who it was. 

“Oh it's Cross, I just wanted to see how you’re doing in there.”

“I-I-I’m fine.” He was surprised Error didn’t glitch as much, that was good news for him though.

“Alright well, when you’re ready to come out just text me okay?”

“Okay…?” Was he having a personal escort for the day or something? He hoped he wouldn’t be watched during his stay, alone time still would be nice.

His jar of chocolates was now empty as time went on and he was finding himself hungry, he wondered how things were going in the kitchen.

“Dust put that down!”

“What? It’s just a potato.”

“It hasn’t cooked all the way, you need to fry it!” Horror had been lecturing Dust about cooking the whole time he offered to help. He had no idea why he said yes knowing all Dust did was clean. He had to fry the potatoes and add the spices to create a ‘potato volcano’ from the recipe. Though Dust really was having a hard time getting it right while Horror was busy making sure the prime rib was cooking well.

“Ugh just let me do it.”

“No, no, no it's fine I got this!” The two were now wrestling for the sticks that held the potatoes as the pot filled with hot oil bubbled beneath them. Horror stepped on Dust's foot as he yelped letting the sticks go. Horror carefully places them in as Dust shoots him a mean look and gets one in return. They wait while looking at the thermometer and timer to get it right.

“May I get the species?” Horror holds his hand out for Dust who grabs the bowl filled with different species. He dashed them on and added the potatoes back in, it smelled so good.

“Hey guys we're back,” Nightmare said as Killer stumbled a bit. 

“Killer kind of overdid it was the tasting.”

“You overdid it!” Killer went to smack Nightmare but slipped to the floor. They all left him there.

“So what did you guys get?” Dust asked as Nightmare presented the two bottles.

“The light one is peach, it's very sweet so hopefully Error will like it. The other is just a simple red wine that's way more bitter.” Nightmare stated as the other two nodded. Horror excused himself to go check on the prime rib trying to make it as good as possible. Cross had just walked in upon their arrival and saw the bottles, he smiled and read the labels.

“Is Error still in the tub?” Nightmare asked as Cross nodded.

“I can tell he really likes it in there, his voice wasn’t glitching as much.” Nightmare smiled at his words already knowing this was a good idea.

“Good well tell me when everything is ready, I’ll go check on him myself.” Nightmare left the room to find Error who was falling asleep.

“Error are you okay?”

“J-Just great, I l-love this.”

“Well that's good but dinner will be ready soon so I do suggest you get dressed.” Error really didn’t want to but his stomach definitely did. He got up and went to dry himself off. Nightmare waited patiently outside hearing the glitchy skeleton get out. He put on the rope and slipped on the slippers and opened the door. 

“Better?”

“B-Better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Read "Red rises" I kept laughing when I wrote this line so I had to leave it in there. Anyway, hopefully, Error can relax more because the glitchy boy deserves it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error gets gifts!

Error hadn’t seen the dining room yet but once he walked in with Nightmare he was in shock. The table that usually had cracks and no color was now covered with a fancy looking white tablecloth and gold string on the sides. There were candles in the middle and even a vase that he had never seen before. He stopped to take in the view as Nightmare chuckled, he was glad Error was enjoying himself. He walked the amazing skeleton to his seat and held it out for him. Nightmare excused himself to help bring out everything.

“You got it Horror?” Nightmare asked as said skeleton held a giant pan with the prime rib, the smell covered the kitchen while Dust and Cross were cutting up the potatoes and putting them on the plate. Killer was trying to pour wine in each up, making sure they were filled to the brim. Nightmare went to hold the prime rib for Horror as he went to help Killer with the glasses. They all walked out of the kitchen to see Error smiling? He was smiling….

Everyone was excited to see the usually frowning skeleton and was even happier to see him smile. Killer placed a cup on his side of the table and Dust put a plate on the table. Nightmare moved the candle and vase out of the way and put the rib in the middle of the table, while Horror took out a knife to cut with. They got everything else set up for themselves and sat down. Error didn’t even know what to say, all the thought and care they put into this was overwhelming to him. He really never got treated like this before and didn’t know how to feel. 

“Alright Error you go first, you want an end or middle piece?” Horror asked as he got ready to slice. Error said he wanted a middle piece as Horror obliged, making sure it was to his exact liking. He put it on Errors plate and was thanked for it. They all waited till everyone was served and started to eat. 

“I know Cross wasn’t here for this but Error do you remember that time we got stuck in Candytale for a while?” Killer asked as Error smirked and nodded.

“Y-Y-Yeah we w-were there for t-three hours and pretty much d-destroyed the place with o-our stomachs.” Error joked as everyone laughed.

“Oh man, I would have died if I was there!”

“From what Cross? Overeating?” Everyone was laughing at Killer's joke and Cross rolled his eyes.

“More like from over excitement.” Cross retorted as Error took a sip of his wine. It was incredibly sweet and he didn’t even taste a bit of alcohol in it.   
“Wow I-I-I can’t believe how sweet this is,” Error commented as he took another sip.

“Do you like it though Error?” Nightmare asked, worried that he may have gone too sweet for the wine. Error shook his head, this was perfect for him.

“I r-really enjoy this k-kind of w-wine.”

“Hey you’re glitching is not as bad, that's a good thing right?” Horror asked, Error had just realized this and felt even happier about it. The glitches were mostly very painful because his body wasn’t able to handle the rapid glitches that would pulse from his body. He assumed it was because he was just born with it but now that he was relaxed he wondered, was it all just from stress?

“Yeah its a-actually not b-bad, I’m f-feeling g-g-great!” Error proclaimed feeling pumped that for once his body wasn’t reacting badly to itself. Everyone seemed really happy for him as they continued to eat and chat. Error was surprised he was eating an actual meal and was surprised he was so hungry, he thought chips would suffice. He finished eating before everyone else and Horror knew that look in Errors eyes.

“Hey I have more potatoes and there is definitely plenty of prime rib, let's go get you some more.” Horror said as he took Errors plate, he got more potatoes and cut out a middle piece of the meat. He placed it in front of Error who thanked him immensely, he planned to not ask for more as he thought it was rude. It was nice to have Horror offer more instead of asking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Error? Eeeeerrrroooorrrr? Helloooo?” 

“Ink he’s not here,” Blue said as the three Star Sanses looked around. They had come back with all of Errors things, none of them were destroyed thanks to Dream. They placed it on the floor as they continued to look around.

“Where could he be?” Dream asked not really knowing where Error went on his “days off”. Ink shrugged and sat on the bean bag.

“I mean he could be out doing something? I don’t know what he does either honestly.” Ink answered as Blue could only sit down as well not having anything to add to the conversation. He looked at the blanket Error was in the middle of making and felt a bit bad for the skeleton seeing how bad he freaked out over it. 

“Maybe he got tired of us always being around? I mean it's not like we asked if we can come over, just do. I think we may have gone too far this time..”

“Blue’s right, we should come back next week and give him some space, we’ll just leave everything here.” Dream added as he went to retrieve the bored creator. 

“Can we wait a little longer? This bean bag is actually really comfy,” Ink said as he snuggled up in it. Dream and Blue rolled their eyes before telling him to come home soon before teleporting back to the base. Ink was too lazy to want to move so he settled in for a nap. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone but Ink was just a tad bit worried for the glitchy skeleton.

Back at the base Dream and Blue were debating on what they wanted to do for what they assumed was still a sad destroyer. Blue suggested finding out what Error enjoyed and going off with that. Telling Dream that Error used to make dolls back when he was imprisoned by said destroyer.

“Good idea Blue, how about a gift basket as well? Maybe since Ink is around Error all the time he could help figure out gift basket ideas!” Dream said as Blue eyes turned to stars, this was definitely a good idea!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Killer was busy washing dishes as Error was taken to Nightmares study to pick out a book upon his request. He didn’t realize just how many books Nightmare had collected over the years and looked through the drawers. Nightmare was more than happy to show off his collection, even going through which were his personal favorites and telling Error where certain genres were. He felt a bit sappy at the moment and picked a romance novel based on a real couple. Nightmare had especially liked that one and had to stop himself from spoiling it. Error was going to go to his room but was quickly stopped by Nightmare.

“Sorry, but we have something in your room that I need everyone here for, we can go once Killers done with dishes.” Nightmare explained as Error nodded in understanding. Honestly, he just wanted to read the book already. Seeing how Nightmare reacted made him excited he chose this one. He sat down and began flipping through pages as Nightmare smiled to himself and left. 

It was getting late so Nightmare went to go help Killer with dishes and commented that he was being too slow. Which Killer instantly defended himself saying that the dishes were a pain and why they couldn’t just use the dishwasher.

“You and I both know the dishwasher does a half-assed job with it, plus if there was a tiny speck on a plate do you know how livid Dust will be?” Nightmare said as he inspected every plate, Killer mumbled under his breath that Dust should do it then if he’s so critical about it.  
“Stop acting like a child Killer,” Nightmare warned as Killer stayed watching him finish the job quickly. He gathered everyone in the living room and got Error out. They all walked to his room and Error was taken back seeing his room nice and tidy with multiple gift boxes on his bed.

“For me?” Error asked as Nightmare nodded. They all tried to not scream in happiness as they heard zero glitches coming from the skeleton. He went to a box that was white with pink polka dots, it read from Killer. He carefully opened it to reveal a beautiful red ball of yarn with needles for it attached. He instantly thanked Killer who took the paper and put it on the floor near him. He went to the next which was black with grey stripes, it read from Dust. He opened it to see dark green yarn with a small pink flower to pin on whatever he made with it. He once again thanked Dust who nodded as he went to the next. Grabbing a red one it read from Horror, he opened it with excitement as there was white yarn with the softest feel to it. Thanking Horror he grabbed a green one that read from Cross. He tore it open to see purple and blue yarn with a small pack of glitter to top it off. He once again thanked Cross and grabbed the last one. It was gold and was very fancy looking. It was from Nightmare and the largest out of all of them, opening it there were multiple colors. They were one of the more fancy brands of yarn that contained colors that ranged from pink to purple. He thanked Nightmare before freezing. Everyone was alarmed for a moment before he began to speak.

“I-... I don’t know what to say… t-thank you..” Tears started to fill Errors sockets as he went to wipe them, he smiled the hardest he thought he could ever smile. Cross was the first to run up and give Error a hug which he normally would have declined but given the circumstances.. 

Everyone else went to join to comfort the skeleton who cried tears of joy, he still couldn’t believe that they cared so much. He already knew what he wanted to do with all the yarn and had multiple ideas swarming his head. For now, though he wanted to just stay cuddled up to his friends. He was quick to take advantage of his glitches stopping. They waited for a while and were wiping Errors tears as he repeatedly thanked them for their kindness. Tiredness quickly took over the skeleton as he yawned and Nightmare told everyone it was bedtime. He was quick to tuck the not so glitchy skeleton in and left with the others. He was pleased with how the day turned out and went to bed, ready for more surprises Error went to sleep with a full belly and a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder if the Stars are gonna try and track down Error, unless Nightmare tracks the Stars first. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Pancakes plus therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning shenanigans ensue and the Stars have an unwelcomed encounter.

“Is this good?”

“It has to be,” Horror said as he stacked the pancakes perfectly together. He added chocolate chips to Errors and Cross’s knowing their overwhelmingly sweet taste. Though he was never specifically told he always made strawberries with Nightmares. He never admitted he liked it but the face he made when Horror added it made his whole world, so spoiling his Boss every once in a while made his soul fill with delight. He added plain pancakes to everyone else's including his, just adding different types of syrups.

“Man I love pancake day, I love that you add extra to it too,” Killer said as he basked in the sight and savored the smell. Horror chuckled and pushed him aside as he carried all six plates, he made sure to put on one the top of his head and balanced it on his huge hole as he casually strolled by. Heading to the dining table he set the plates on everyone's side.

“Hey, Killer go wake everyone up okay? I still need to finish some things.” Horror asked and Killer went to give him a thumbs-up before getting everyone else. 

He would love to scare people awake but today doing it just didn’t feel right, so sweet wake-ups it is! He went to Dust's room first and put his head to the door, he was jumpy so Killer had to be careful. He slowly opened the door and saw a dust-covered skeleton sleeping on his back, he looked peaceful. He crept up to Dust and stomped on the ground while whispering his name, he did NOT want to touch Dust while sleeping. That just meant a bad time.

“Mmm.. Wha..? Oh, morning…” The still sleepy skeleton mumbled as he sat up. 

“What time did you sleep, man? You’re always so tired.”

“Uh… About three in the morning?” He answered not really sure himself.

“Okay, well Horrors making pancakes and I am gonna go wake everyone else up.” Dust nodded and went to the kitchen to help Horror.

Killer made his way to Cross’s room and smirked to himself already knowing what he would see inside. He opened the door without hesitation to see Cross cuddling a pillow. When he was having good sleep Cross would smile a bit, this made everyone in the gang melt with adorableness at the monochrome skeleton. He had been meaning to get him a plushie to sleep with but he was never sure what to get. He made his way to Cross and gently shook him.

“Killer..?”

“Yup! Good Morning!”

“Goodmorning, is everyone else up?”

“Error and Nightmare are still snoozing but I’m gonna wake them up soon.” The smell of pancakes reached the room and Cross smiled with glee.

“Did Horror make pancakes??” All Killer did was nod as Cross ran to go “help”. Making Killer laugh as he went to Nightmares room next.

Killer especially enjoyed waking up Nightmare as he was so confused when he got up and made small sounds, it sounded like a cat. Though Nightmare would be furious if he knew about the sounds so pretended not to notice. He opened Nightmares door to see him sleeping in a fetal position, he slowly made his way up and put a hand on his shoulder. The other makes a small murp as he opens his eyes. Cyan flushed over his face as he shot up from the bed and glared at Killer.

“Good Morning to you too,” Killer said jokingly as Nightmare sighs to him.

“Good morning Killer, is everyone up?”

“Everyone except Error, I’ll go get him now.” Nightmare was going to do it but he thought he was being too coddling as he had followed Error EVERYWHERE after the bath. Freetime from him also sounded nice.

He left for the Kitchen as Killer ran in the opposite direction to Error's room. Killer wasn’t sure how to wake Error up as he had only slept over three times and he never knocked. He went neutral and knocked three times and put his head to the door. He heard rumbling and then a loud bang, he swung the door open in a panic only to see Error face flat on the ground as his whole body spasmed. He saw the blanket was wrapped around his foot so figured he just slipped.

“Hey, Error are you alright?” Killer said as he instantly offered his hand. Error rejected it and sat up, he unwrapped his foot and thanked Killer for checking up.

“Are you sure you're good? That looked like it hurt.”

“T-trust me I-I-I’ve felt worse,” Error answered as the pair set off to the kitchen to join the others. The smell of pancakes filled the air as they approached and Error felt his stomach growl in need. Horror was adding strawberry syrup to Killer pancakes as the two entered. 

“Morning Error how’d you sleep?” Horror asked as he gave the plate to Killer.

“I sleep fine, d-didn’t have t-the best w-wake up though.” Error as Killer smirked and walked off. They went to sit in the dining room and Error’s face lit up as he noticed there were chocolate chips in his pancakes. Cross had some to and munched down happily, he noticed there was a bruise on his cheek and asked about it.

“Oh, this? Horror got mad because I tried to lick the spoon and Dust hit me because it wasn’t sanitary.” Cross answered and Dust scoffed.

“That is not the only reason, you pushed me aside so you could take it you jerk.” Dust shot back.

“Oh w-well isn’t that n-neat,” Error commented as he took a bite of his pancake. If his eyes could change to stars like Blue it would be stars as he scarfed down the remaining pieces of the three stack pancakes. Nightmare looked a bit worried seeing how fast he devoured it, even Horror had his habits but god.

“Slow down Error, you’ll choke.” Nightmare stated as Error tried to listen but was having a hard time doing so. This seemed like a good opportunity to bring up the list and one of the main things he wanted out of this.

“Error how about we do a therapy session after breakfast?” Nightmare offered as Error stared at him blankly, he didn;t mind as long as he could still eat. He nodded to the taller who smiled in appreciation, he knew they would have a long talk anyway. It had been bugging Nightmare for weeks that Error only called in desperation. This talk maybe would help Error overcome his issues with opening up to people.

“Alright, so what's on the agenda today?” Nightmare asked Killer who shrugged.

“Dunno, maybe we're going to just play video games while you two are doing your therapy session,” He replied as he took out his knife and toyed with it. Usually Nightmare wouldn't have had a problem but today he had a job for them.

“Actually no you're not. I need you and the rest to go cause havoc on a universe and give this paper to Dream for me,” Nightmare handed a small piece of paper to Killer who went to open it.

“Do not open that, I just need you to deliver it for me and spread some negativity.” Killer nodded to Nightmare and went to tell the others. He walked back to the study to see Error sitting on a chair with green string. He didn’t know what he was making but was just putting things together. Nightmare sat on the opposite side and noticed Error froze a bit when he opened his mouth.

“Hey, don’t be nervous alright? I just want to talk,” Nightmare said as Error was trying his hardest to concentrate on him. His vision got blurry as he tried to speak but felt something holding his mouth shut. His breathing quickened as the thoughts of his past came back to haunt him. He couldn't get away, the voices were screaming for him but he wanted to ignore it. He dropped the green string and it fell to the floor as his hands were glitching badly. Nightmare stood still not knowing how to calm him down, instead he sat there and let him ride it out while saying affirmative things so he’d know he’s there. It took about ten minutes for him to calm down. He was so mad at himself and the dark thoughts clouded his mind. Nightmare carefully put a tentacle on his shoulder to snap him out of it. Error eyes met Nightmare as he hesitantly held the tentacle with his hands. He allowed himself to actually touch him without pulling back for once. It felt nice, his tentacle was goopy but it never caught on his hands and it was pretty cold too. Nightmare let him get used to the feel, never actually taking his time with it before.

“S-S-Sorry I-I-I don’t k-k-know why that h-h-happened.” His glitches were back and Nightmare could tell it pained Error when he spoke.

“Don’t apologize, it's okay just breathe okay? I’m not going anywhere,” He reassured the now nervous skeleton.

“You can say no to this but do you want to hold my jacket?” Error peered up to see Nightmares arm extended to him. He gulped and slowly reached his hand out, he didn’t notice it was shaking until it pinched his jacket. He felt brave and grabbed Nightmares wrist and he felt no glitching. His eyes sparkled as he looked up to Nightmare proud as can be. 

“I… I’m actually d-doing it! M-My voice i-isn’t glitching as m-m-much either!” He was so happy he felt tears form in the corner of his eyes, he quickly wiped it away and tried to read Nightmare's face. He had never seen the look on the king's face before, he looked so proud and he could tell he was trying to control himself. Nightmare quickly excused himself and went out the door for a second, at first Error thought he did something wrong and felt his anxiety rise. Instead, he was shocked to hear Nightmare laughing in excitement and chanting the words “he did it!” He chuckled remembering Nightmare didn’t like to show his excitement a whole lot. 

He came back in and smiled to Error “Good job Error, I’m proud of you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So just spread some negativity and that's it?”

“No, I said to spread negativity and give this paper to Dream,” Killer said to Cross as the four of them were in a universe. Set in a candytale universe they figured it would be easy for the Stars to track them down, Horror and Cross loved this world too so Killer let Horror pick. Dust was already busying himself with killing random candy people in the area close to them. Sometimes if Killer was in charge he would let whoever won rock paper scissors to choose which universe they went to, it was even more fun if Cross joined in since he never killed. Afterward, they'd get ice cream or something to celebrate. 

“Okay, so what if they don’t listen and kill us?” Dust asked not trusting that Ink would go full force without Nightmare there to supervise. Killer scoffed and rolled his eyes, he already had a plan and everything.

“Look we just gotta slip it in any of their pockets or something if they won’t listen, plus they don’t believe in murder so we're perfectly safe. We, however..” Pulling out a knife Killer went to stab a gummy bear that was passing by and turned to everything else.

“We do.”

They went to destroy the town and even ate some of the buildings as they were made from candy, they were really having a good time. They waited until all the remaining citizens left and feasted on the town. They really could care less of what happened to the people as long as those three idiots showed up.

“Dream hold on, is Nightmare not there?” Ink said as the three looked around.

“I see Killer, Horror, Dust, and…. Cross? Huh, that's weird Cross is never here,” Blue added in as the trio looked on confused. They felt the negativity and went to go check it out and of course, it was Nightmares gang. 

“ Do you think something happened to him? He’s never not here, maybe Cross is a replacement for him?” Dream said to the others who could only shrug unsure of it.

“Well, even so, we still have a job to do so let's get down there and get them out.” Dream said as he held his friends close and teleported down to them. Killer turned around and smiled, holding his hands up.

“Woah, Woah, Woah guys easy there.”

“Don’t easy us, Killer, what are you doing here?” Ink hissed as Blue stood by his side with a bone ready to strike. He rolled his eyes and got closer to the three who took steps back, just showing their fear.

“Trust me if I wanted to hurt you I would have already, but I’m on business,” Killer said as they looked at him in confusion.

“Business as in… destroying worlds?” Blue asked, confused as Killer chuckled at the naive skeleton.

“Nah Blue bitch I have a paper for that golden lil ray of sunshine,” Killer continued as he took the piece of paper out of his pocket. He held it up for all of them to see, it was a bit crumbled because it was in his pocket but the massage was still there. Blue gave Killer a dirty look and whispered ‘language’ which made Killer laugh hysterically. 

“You guys really make me laugh, now just take the damn thing I may bite by I swear my fingers don’t.” The paper stood perfectly still in Killer's hold as Dream slowly crept towards the murderous skeleton. They were now face to face and Dream felt himself sweat as he reached out for the paper, Killer raised his hand as Dream missed it. He laughed in his face and held it up high.

“C’mon now Dreamy, catch the paper~” Dream stood there, he wouldn’t be jumping for anybody and crossed his arms. Narrowing his eyes at the black eyes skeleton who was having fun teasing him.

“Ah you’re no fun shortie, well here ya go from the Boss himself see you later Twinkle Stars,” Killer said as they all teleported away. Dream unfolded the paper and read it as his stomach dropped.

“I know how you all have been treating Error, you better call me once you get this, or else I will find you and kill you.” -Nightmare

The bottom had his number and Dream warily looks to his teammates who were just as baffled as he was. 

“We… were in trouble aren’t we..” Blue said, already fearing the worst as Ink was silent. Error probably told Nightmare everything… they were fucked…

“I mean… we brought everything back without breaking it so that's good right?” Ink asked in desperation as Dream and Blue could only shake their heads.

“My brother is understandably pissed and we really need to make this right… I’ll call him once we get home, for now, let's go help the citizens.” Ink and Blue agreed and went to find survivors. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That's the problem, I-I just w-wwanted to have no w-worries but now I have the whole universe on my shoulders! I-I-I didn’t want this and neither did I-I-Ink but everyone loves him s-so he has no problem with it but me…. E-Everyone wants me g-gone, people want m-me dead because I have t-t-to do what no one e-else wants to.” Error ranted as Nightmare felt him squeeze his wrist tightly. He was still able to hold Nightmare wrist and refused to let go fearing he would glitch again, but also liked holding someone like this. 

There was a small knock at the door and it slowly opened, a hand came out and gave a thumbs-up before closing the door again. Nightmare made a mental note to have his phone on him once Dream called already knowing he would. 

“Error I understand your pain, you’ve almost been pushed away by society while someone else who should’ve been on the same page as you have risen to the top and left you abandoned. It's not fair and it will never be fair. But this is why I am here, you know I’m here for you no matter what. I’ll never want to get rid of you because you’re my friend.”

Nightmare spoke with genuine honesty which made Error feel…. Odd. He never heard such words from anyone but Nightmare and he couldn't understand why he acted so he just had to ask.

“I-I-I…. Why do you care so much? I-I-Is it because -o-o-of my ability?” Error asked, still unsure of how to feel. Nightmare sighed and nodded his head. He really didn’t know how to prove him otherwise and cursed himself for not knowing how to. 

“Well for starters we talk at least once a week and I enjoy your company, even if it's not in-person half of the time. It's still nice to talk to you.” Error tried to muster up a smile and Nightmare did the same. They stayed quiet and just enjoyed each other's company as Error held Nightmare's wrist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two hours of wrist holding and talking feelings out Error went to his room to relax while Nightmare was busy with other things. He patiently waited for a phone call from Dream and he knew Dream was scared to call, that's because they knew what they did. After an hour or so his phone blares and he answers it.

Nightmare- Hello?

Dream- He-hello brother…

Nightmare- Ah Dream good to hear from you, hope you’ve been well seeing as I have to comfort Error because of you.

“Dream- Brother were sorry we really didn’t mean-

Nightmare- What did you now mean Dream, you took his shit and have been pestering him for WEEKS! How is there any indication of a misunderstanding, you destroyed his stuff!

Dream- But we didn’t! We brought everything back so Error can come back now, I promise we won’t do it anymore we just-

Nightmare- Ink  
Dream- What?

Nightmare- I want Ink to apologize to Error directly and NEVER fucking toutch him again or so help me I will come over there and you’ll regret it. I also don’t threaten people, I make PROMISES so just keep that in mind

Dream- Brother wait can we just talk this out-

Nightmare- No Dream you messed up and I may have to put up with your shit but I won’t let any of my teammates do it either. You're supposed to be positive, remember? Stop the bully, not be the bully?

With that Nightmare hung up hearing Dream scream for him to hold on, there was no way in hell he’d allow any of them to touch Error like that again. Not on his watch, he protects his own as life depended on it which it did at a point. He sighed and really wanted to make Error more comfortable but he hoped Error knew he was trying. He left to go check on everyone else and was surprised to see them outside. Killer had a bucket of water and Cross had balloons, they were all in their shorts….

“Hey Boss, we're having a water balloon fight, wanna join? We're also gonna invite Error too.” Killer said as Horror was tearing open another bag of balloons. Nightmare laughed at their shenanigans and nodded his head to everyone's delight.

“But no tentacles Boss, that's cheating,” Dust added in as Nightmare agreed, he went to go ask Error and went to his door. He knocked and waited patiently until he slowly opened it to see dolls? It was all of them, he was working on Dust's doll and turned around. He glitched and fell to the floor but was caught by Nightmare who sent him on the bed. Error tried to hide them under the blanket but knew he was caught.

“I-I-I… I-I;m sorry I-I just you guys h-have been so nice… I-I-I wanted to d-d-do something n-n0 nice for you and- and- and.” Nightmare instantly shushed him and told him it was okay, he asked if he could see them and Error hesitantly showed him. Now that he was close he could tell a lot of effort went into it and he couldn't help but smile. 

“Error these are incredible, I never saw such good work especially this quick.”

“When I’m in the mood I can go for hours without stopping.” Error explained as Nightmare hummed very happily.

"We are having a water balloon fight, I know that's not your style but we thought to ask you anyway.”

“S-Sure.”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah… Sounds fun l-lets do it!”

“Okay then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean Blue is right, they are in huge trouble with Nightmare. Hopefully, Ink can make things better! If not there gonna have a bad time.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Balloon solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang has fun having a balloon fight while Ink and Blue go shopping for Error.

Error put some trunks on that Nightmare had loaned him and the two went outside. The others were pleasantly surprised to see Error out and exposed like this. Cross was the first to run and hand him a water balloon. 

“Alright, rules are no magic, tentacles, or strings. All fair and all fun, oh and whoever is the one that least soaked wins.” Dust explained as Error listened. Everyone grabbed as many as they could and ran in opposite directions. 

Error looked at all his competition and was worried about Horror and Killer. Those two really only relied on their strength so he knew those two already had the upper hand. Cross never fought but he was a trained soldier so he had some stamina in him. Nightmare… He didn’t even know he just used his tentacles but he wasn’t going to underestimate his leader like that.

“1”

“2”

“3!!!”

It was on.

Horror launched a barrel of balloons to Nightmare who missed one but got hit with the other four. They were all running to each other with the balloons and were laughing their asses off. Killer turned to Error and smiled, aiming one at him. He threw it and Error slipped, he fell as the balloon missed him. He shot back up and got Killer right in the face. He was laughing at the wet skeleton who threw one back in return.

“Dust… No please I’m your friend.” Cross was in the corner as Dust aimed all of the balloons in his hands at him.

“Oh Cross when it comes to water balloon fights..” He had a clean shot at Cross’s head and stomach, he was clenching as he ran out of balloons himself. 

“I have no friends.” There was an onslaught of balloons thrown at Cross as he fell to his knees and took it. 

“Dammit Dust no fair!”

“Hey, I didn’t use my magic.”

“You’re gonna wish you did.” Nightmare interrupted as he slammed Dust in the face as the balloon popped open. Cross was laughing until Nightmare gave him a slick slime.

“Dammit..” Cross whispered.

“C’mon Horror, is that all you got?” Killer teased Horror who grabbed more balloons. Killer threw two at him and he used his arms to block his eyes. They were running out of balloons fast and that meant time was running out. Horror went ahead and threw the rest he had at him at full force, sending him back a bit.

Error meanwhile was trying to hit Cross when he had a balloon thrown at his back, the water was cold and he didn’t enjoy that as much. Cross jumped at a balloon crashing on his feet and threw a balloon at Error. Somehow he missed as Error landed one directly on his stomach. Nightmare ran to grab another balloon but saw there were no more left.

“Uh oh times up guys who won?” Everyone stopped to check themselves and realized they were all a soaking mess. Dust smirked in victory and raised his hand, gathering all the attention of the others. Yep, he was the least wet between all of them and won his bragging rights. Everyone was laughing at Dust for acting all smug.

“Hey Dust ready for your medal? Oh, wait there isn’t one.” Killer joked to Dust who rolled his eyes.

‘Well I won and you didn’t so there, how does it feel?”

“Feels great bud, feels great.”

Nightmare felt all these positive emotions, they felt a bit overwhelming but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. His boys were happy, including Error so that's all that mattered. He just hoped those his brother would get Ink to calm down because he couldn’t then Nightmare gladly would. He remembered Error first telling him he actually enjoyed Inks company at one point but once he started destroying things took a turn. Ink annoyed him on purpose and never actually checked in on him, though he didn’t expect the emotionless monster to anyway. It did leave an interesting thought in his mind though. Did they have secret feelings for each other? He honestly wouldn’t be surprised with how Error talks about Ink as if they got into a fight like a married couple. He and the other of course would have to approve of the relationship first before anything happened between them. Just as a safer precaution, totally not because Nightmare is a father figure to Error and he sees him as a son. Not at all….

“Okay gang, I think it's time to head inside and get dry,” Nightmare said as everyone walked in. His eyes met Error and he had never looked so happy, he sighed in relief as he opened the door for him.

“Thanks, Boss,” Error said happily as he practically skipped in. Nightmare felt his soul flutter for a moment, he really did need this after all. After everyone dried off they went to go do their own things, Error opting to go back to his room. He sat down and brought out a doll of Horror and looked around for a red button, he swore they were somewhere around here…

“Hmmm,” Error hummed as he looked around his room. It was funny how forgetful he could be at times, even with a list he still manages to forget something. He had been doing great work with the dolls and had all the skeleton's bodies, he just had to make the clothes and sew in the eyes. He was always proud of his work, as long as someone didn’t ruin it by mistake or on purpose. 

“Oh, there it is,” He grabbed a tiny red button from the floor and started to sew the eye in. He was really hoping they’d like their gifts, then again maybe making dolls of someone and giving it to them was weird… Nightmare liked it though so giving to the others wouldn’t be so bad he hoped. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, I think this is a good color.”

“Does Error even have a favorite color?”

“I don’t know Blue but we gotta do something,” Ink said as they roamed the store. They were looking for a gift to give Error and so far they were unsuccessful. Ink was too picky and Blue wasn’t picky at all and didn’t know what to look for. Ink was upset he had to apologize to Error directly, he really didn't want to. But on the other hand, he felt a bit happy thinking about seeing him.. Why did he feel that way?? He tricked him and tormented him, yet he still felt something positive about him.

“Pink.” Ink said as Blue turned to him in confusion. They went to find pink yarn and grabbed some buttons as well in different colors. Blue definitely liked the buttons and picked out all the colors. Ink has spotted yarn that had multiple colors inside, he squealed and grabbed it.

“Ink! This is for Error!”

“I know that's why I grabbed it, just look at it!” Blue smirked at the creator who gave him puppy dog eyes. Curse Blue and his inability to say no to the creator! He motioned for it to go into the cart and Ink happily threw it in. Dream would have joined them but having to do his daily multiverse meetings seemed to always take a drag on him. He wasn’t in the mood to go out at the moment. Though he was texting Ink to see how things were going. He was sent multiple pictures from Ink and smiled at their progress.

Dream- Wow guys good choices! 

Ink- Thank you! I did it all by myself.

Blue- Ink you’re too confident for your own good.

Ink- Hey >:(

Blue- Lmao I’m just saying…

Dream- So when do you think you’ll be done by. I need to make plans with Nightmare to have Ink meet up with Error.

Blue- Probably in an hour or so. Also, Ink slipped so I have his phone now, you remember the last time he fell with it :/

Dream- Lol that was the best day ever. Except for the cast, that wasn’t fun at all…

Blue- Anyways we're gonna keep shopping and we’ll let you know when we're checking out.

Dream- Ok ttyl!

Blue put his phone away as Ink followed behind with his now hurt knee, he hated being so clumsy. They picked out some more things they thought Error would like and headed to checkout. Ink stopped to see a teddy bear holding a heart, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. Blue rolled his eyes and went to go grab it. 

“This is gonna be an extra from you huh Ink?” He shyly nodded his head as a rainbow hue rose in his cheeks.

“Okay, I know you have a crush on him but… I think you missed that window.”

“What how?”

“I mean you did say we would destroy his stuff and you’ve practically been stalking him for months.”

“I just didn’t want him to be alone, that's all..” Ink felt bad, he had such a hard time showing it. At first he thought it was funny but knew Error wasn’t into it. He thought he would eventually though and they could look back and laugh at it! Fond memories in his eyes.

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?”

“Depends if you’re sincere enough or not,” Blue said as he patted Inks back comfortingly. He really didn’t want to deal with Ink being a moop, he loved seeing Ink happy. He just really needed a reality check, he regretted he didn’t say anything sooner. 

After checkout Blue called Dream as they left for home. The positive monster was happy to see his friends with huge bags of material. Ink looked a bit upset though, he could feel something was wrong. He went to Ink who just shook his head and grabbed the bear while heading to his room. Dream turned to Blue who shrugged.

“I gave him a reality check about his little crush.”

“Oh…” Dream worriedly looked back to Inks room and realized it would have to be more than an apology. He shouldn't have been meddling in someone else's love life but maybe this was good for Ink and Error. They would probably enjoy each other company way more without Inks antics and Errors avoidance behavior, though that seemed to be something else

“I’m assuming he didn’t take it well?”

“He never takes it well! But he may try to be more understanding now, hopefully, this all works out for the better.” Blue said as he went to pack all the materials in present boxes. Dream agreed and went to go talk to Ink, while he did he grabbed his phone and went to message his brother.

Dream- Brother are you there?

Nightmare- Yes Dream I am, is this about Error?

Dream- Yes! Um… does Error have some unrequited feelings for Ink?

Nightmare- Actually he does, wait why are you asking that?

Dream- Ink may feel the same way so I have an idea for the two of them.

Nightmare- Wait a minute I need to approve of this relationship, I will not allow just anyone to date any of my own. Ink needs to prove that he is worthy of Error and his time. He fucked up so he has one more chance.

Dream- I promise he will make up for that! I just think this is a good opportunity for this to finally be all over. I know Ink is regretting what he’s done and he really wants to make amends for it. He has already talked about learning Errors triggers so he could avoid it.

Nightmare- You understand I am still very skeptical right? Especially with all of the calls, I got from Error every time you guys went for a nice little visit? It was hell and I do not like anyone messing with my boys like that. I’ll talk to Error and see what he thinks but tell Ink that he’s on thin fucking ice.

Dream- Sure thing! I’ll text you later brother!

Nightmare didn’t even bother responding and instead put his phone away. He really didn’t want Error with Ink but he knew he had developed feelings for the soulless monster. He didn’t understand it but he could try to at least. Not wanting to ruin any new things for Error experience Nightmare realized he’d have to let Error decide what he wanted to do. He didn’t want to just parent Error like that but he was very protective of people he loved. He went to Error's room and knocked waiting for the glitchy skeleton to open up.

“Hey Error, we need to talk.”

He was nervous as his Boss sounded angry, he didn’t know what he did. He gulped as he finished placing a doll of Cross on the bed and sat up.

“Y-Yes Boss?”

“Ink wants to apologize to you… In-person.” He allowed the words to sink in as Error shook. He was tired of dealing with him and all his bullshit. Though, he wouldn’t mind seeing him again. Unsure of what to do he turns to Nightmare and smiles shyly.

“I would want to but h-h-he hurt m-me..” Error said as Nightmare gave a look of sympathy. He held his arms out and nodded his head. They hugged each other, he was beyond nervous about it though. 

“I promise he won’t do anything, not while I’m here.” Nightmare said protectively as he made sure Error was okay.

“I-I-I just hate h--how he acts s-sometimes and- and-”

“Hey it's okay, I’m here and you don’t need to worry about a thing.” Nightmare said as he went to talk to the others about Ink. 

As much as he didn’t want this he messaged Dream and set up a time and day for this arrangement. He sighed and went to the others, he wasn’t happy about this at all. Killer was the first in the living room to notice the sulking octopus monster and stood up in worry. 

‘You alright Boss?” He shrugged, he needed Ink to prove he was worth it.

“Ink will be coming to the castle tomorrow to formally apologize to Error for everything he’s done. I don’t want him here but Error wants him here so I won’t say no to this.” Nightmare was expecting everyone to be fine but they were the complete opposite. Dust was the first to protest and said it should be done in the void. Horror defended Error by saying he had a right to stay somewhere safe. Killer and Cross took no side and only looked to Nightmare for answers, he had no idea what to say.

“Can you two calm down, Ink is coming and he will not be harmed. Unless he hurts one of us it's game on but other than that no hurting or killing.”

“But Boss you-”

“I. Said. No.” Nightmare warned Dust who backed down. Dust was smart enough to know Nightmares limits, he knew not to test him. The dark skeleton was in deep thought about what he should even be doing right now with all of this going on.

“Error likes Ink and Ink feels the same way, I won’t tear them away like that.” Nightmare said as everyone listened in.

“Error needs this and if he doesn’t it’ll only get worse. I know right now Error seems relaxed and stress-free but I know deep down he is still hooked up on Ink.” Nightmare finished. He sighed and realized he had to make preparations for this unwelcome visit. Spreading more negativity was key at this point so he ordered for Killer and Horror to do their thing while the rest of them went to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ink actually feels bad now :(. That won't change Nightmare's opinion of him though.
> 
> Hey, I forgot I wanted your input on what to do for the next chapter, you can even add in something else!  
> 1.Go to your room  
> 2.Open gifts  
> 3.Take bubble bath  
> 4.Go knit  
> 5.Watch TV  
> 6.Tell Horror what you want to eat (it can be absolutely anything)  
> 7.Take a book from Nightmare study  
> 8.Therapy session   
>  9.Destroy a world with the boys  
> 10.Go to the chocolate factory  
> 11.Your choice
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Error's friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang messes up a universe and drags Error along as he realized today is an old friend's birthday.

The next few days involved heavy-duty cleaning and lectures from Dust. Error was busy finishing the dolls but he was a perfectionist, every time he didn’t like something he would start off by scratch. He had gone about five times on Killers as the tear marks he tried to put in kept messing up. He hated being a perfectionist at times for these reasons. When he first started trying out knitting and crochet he was confused about how to get started. The only thing he had known previously was destroying worlds and snacking on sweets. It never occurred to the destroyer that he could do something other than that. He remembered destroying a world, it was an Underswap? They were on the surface, he teleported to a knitting class on accident. He found himself fascinated with the process and wanted to try, he never destroyed it. Instead stayed out and watched through the window, with no strings to use he resorted to his “tears”. They worked just as fine and he learned well. He never realized he was being watched until an elderly lady with thick coily black hair came out with a bundle of strings and a book. The lady went to explain that the book would help him with more complicated works. Being taken aback was an understatement, he couldn’t believe the kindness of this elderly lady who gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen. Introducing herself as Annie she smiled and waved Error off to go help inside.

“Monster friendly” Read the sign in the front Error had noticed, she was the only human in there. Annie would always busy herself every time Error was there, she always tried to wave him in but he refused. That was the only human Error actually had pleasant conversations with and actually enjoyed her company. It devastated him and he learned she had passed three years later, he even went to her funeral. What hurts him the most was that there were no humans, just monsters. He recognized most of them from the shop, they were understandably upset. The shop had eventually closed as no human wanted to take charge of it and the monsters did not have the freedom to own their own business at the time. As a memory, he took most of the things she used at the store and took as many colors of strings as he could. He kept her favorite crochet needles and only used those, he never let it out of his sight. Until Ink took it, he had never felt so hurt. He had practically taken her away from him, there was no version of her left. Error didn’t care about the blankets, he just wanted the needles. The ones the gang got him were nice but his mind kept wandering back to Annies.

Shaking his head he got back to making the finishing touches, it really wasn’t the same. He really needed to take his mind off things. He was thankful for the knock on the door shortly after. He went to go open it to see Dust.

“H-Hey.”

“Heu, do you want to go to a universe with us? Nightmare says it's been a minute.” He stopped to think, it had been a while since he did his job. He was here way longer than he expected, it wouldn’t hurt to tag along. He shrugged and put his stuff away before following a now excited Dust to the living room. He honestly thought he would say no, he was glad he didn’t.

“Alright Errors in!” Killer said excitedly as Cross and Horror sat on the couch. In Killer's hand were sticks, he held it out for Error to grab one. He went to look before Dust covered it.

“We're drawing sticks to see who picks which world, we all peek when everyone gets a stick,” Dust explained as Error nodded in understanding. After everyone got their stick Killer counted down and everyone quickly flipped theirs over.

“W-W-Wait is it the highest o-or lowest number?” 

“It's gonna be lowest, I got two.” Killer said as Cross shook his head and showed a ten. Horror showed off his five while Dust held up a seven. 

“Ha! Looks like I win-”

“H-H-Hold on just a sec,” Error interpreted as he smugly showed off his one-labeled stick. Everyone was screaming as Killer laughed loudly at Error smugness. 

“Alright, Error you got me! Where to?”

“I know the perfect place.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gumdrops looked very tempting as well as the candy people themselves. Though Dust didn’t want to go to another candy tale it was Error choice. The two sweet lovers were in bliss as they ran and ate everything in sight. Horror was running behind the two and trying to waver them off from eating too much at once.

Killer was quick to slice and dice the citizens nearby and smiled in satisfaction as they turned into powdered sugar. The thought of a contest seemed fun.

“Hey, guys!” The words got everyone's attention as they listened in.

“How about we make this a little more… exciting?” The hint in Killer's voice made everyone excited for whatever he was proposing.

“Alright, so how about we see who can cause the most havoc and Cross you look out and let us know when the stars get here so we can take off.” Cross nodded as Horror raised his hand.

“Yes, Horror?”

“What's the prize?”

“I dunno… Um… How about whoever wins gets to pick where we go next! It can be absolutely anything!” Everyone liked it and Cross counted down for them to get ready. 

Dust was the first to tackle off and made sure to be precise in his work. Though seeing people cry out in fear stopped him, not because he felt bad. He just wanted to take in the sight, being the sadistic monster he was at times. He was quick with his kills and knew he was gonna win this, it was easy. Meanwhile, Horror isn’t trying as much but is killing them quickly without breaking a sweat, until he slips in the chocolate bricks. He’s too lazy to move at that point after chasing Cross and Error around. Killer is trying to round up people so he could take them out in groups but Dust kept messing him up on purpose, giving him a smug look every time they made eye contact.

“Aw, you mad~?”

“Shut up candy man,” Killer said as he threw an ear of small candy corn at Dust's cheek and ran to find more people.

Error didn’t even need to try, being the god of destruction gave you some nice advantages. He waited for a while, watching the other three from a distance. Cross is on the side and is watching the area in case if the stars were to come. Watching was something that Cross was okay with, he never felt comfortable attacking anyone. Being a trained guard did that to someone, he refused to kill someone for no reason. That fact had also always interested Error as Cross was a total pacifist, he almost admired the fact he didn’t have to hurt anyone. Cross actually had a choice on what he did, while Error didn’t. Figuring he had enough of standing there he gathered his string to wrap around the rest of the people in the area, far more than the other had killed so far.

Stretching out the string wrapped on everyone's heads except the gangs, a second passed and heads were chopped off quickly and powdered sugar fell shortly after. The trio looked in shock and even jealousy, safe to say Error won this one. It took no effort either, this only reminded everyone Error wasn’t one to be messed with. They were all mesmerized by how quick and clean it all was, Dust needed to take notes.

“Dang Error that was crazy! It's only been a minute!” Killer praised, that definitely made Error smile.

“Seriously, I have never been so impressed. Though I’m jealous I couldn’t get more than you,” Dust admitted as Error laughed at that. He was trying to be humble about it but couldn’t contain his excitement.

“That's not even the b-b-best part, it world-destroying time!” Error said as Cross had finally joined them. Error turned away and closed his eyes, he held his arms up and took a deep breath. This part always hurt but it was the most exciting part. Strings gathered to his fingertips and they had never flowed so much down his eye sockets. The gang had never actually been there to see him do this, it was a surprise to see the process. The ground began to shake and Cross fell to his knees, Horror having to hold him up.

Cracks began to show on the surface as the others watch string appear from the floor and wildly flail in the air. Soon the cracks became giant chunks of ground that were being destroyed, it turned to dust and then to nothing. Error lets his arms down as that world started to dust completely, he turned to the others and smiled. His body was throbbing in pain but he continued to smile as the others motioned for him to get close to them.

“Alright, you ready to go?” Killer asked as the world started to shake more violently.

“Y-Y-Yeah.. Um.. A-A-Actually I need to go somewhere else.”

“Yeah, Error it's okay, lets go!” Cross said as Error smiled and teleported away with the four.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where are we?”

“Wanna kill again?”

“No-No no killing here,” Error said as everyone looked at him in confusion. Taking a deep breath he motioned for the group to follow him, he knew this place all too well. They walked down the street in what appeared to be a big city, not many monsters but they were getting many stares from humans. This was nothing new to the group as they continued, though the gang was confused as to why they were here.

“I used to g-g-go here all the time, I-I-I want to s-share something with you all. N-N-Nightmare should b-be here but he i-i-isn’t.”

“Well, we can wait another day if you want? What's here anyway?” Cross questioned as they reached a gateway, a label on it read. “Rose cemetery” 

“I-I-It’s fine, I’ll go w-with him another t-time. Today is her b-birthday.”

“Whose birthday?”

“A-A-A lady who I u-u-used to know, taught m-m-me how to s-sew, k-knit, and c-c-crochet.” Error explained as they continued. He forgot how far her grave actually was, teleporting really helped forget how far places were. The walk was nice though, Dust and Killer were arguing amongst themselves as per usual.

“You just wait until we go to another world, I’ll beat you and guess who Nightmare is gonna be proud of.” Dust said as Killer smirked and looked away.

“Don’t you think for a second you can actually outdo me, plus I’ve been with Nightmare since day one. It's obvious who Nightmare is always gonna be proud of.”

“C-C-Can you two s-stop? N-N-Nightmare doesn’t e-even have a favorite! B-B-But if we are talking about who's been there since day one, t-t-that's me.” Error remembered when he first met a timid Nightmare. The poor guy was in a universe trying to haggle some food and before he knew it the people clutched their stomachs and turned to dust, the look of horror on his face. Error had just done his job and assumed Nightmare would die with them, but instead he teleported away with a bag of goodies. They had only one conversation back then as Error prodded for answers on just who he was. Once he had those answers he left Nightmare alone and once he formed the gang Error was invited in by the well-known king of negativity. He kept declining but Nightmare made a lot of Error to show that he was always welcomed, soon they fought hand and hand as Nightmare would kill the people and Error wouldn’t have to do as much work.

The memory always made him chuckle, wondering how he turned into the way he was now. Though Killer always screamed it was him and kept giving himself credit for it. None of them actually believed him of course but it was interesting nonetheless. When he first met everyone in the gang he had a hard time not killing them, only because he had been used to doing it for so long. He was glad he never did anything though as the gang were a loveable group and truly cared for one another. As his mind wandered he saw her grave, the memory of Annie giving him his knitting things were all surfacing back. 

“This is A-A-Annies grave, she was a very nice lady. I was g-g-going to destroy this w-world until I met her, t-t-this place is reserved.” Error explained as they looked sympathetically at the grave. If anyone can change Error's mind about a world being destroyed, they definitely earned their respect. 

“How did she die?” Horror asked as Error shrugged, she was very old and frail. He assumed it was because of natural causes.

“A-A-Annie was very old, she didn’t have much time left anyway but I-I-I’m glad I met her when I did.”

There were flowers on her grave which signified he wasn’t the only one that has visited recently. Though he doubted it was a human who came to see her, that always rubbed him the wrong way when he thought about it. The gang stood there for a while as Error stayed quiet and closed his eyes. This was actually very nice to be here, he smiled and imagined her being there.

“Happy birthday Annie, I hope you’re doing well up there.” Error said as he tried to suppress his glitches. He motioned for the rest to follow him as they left, he enjoyed coming here every year to see her. At this point it was a tradition, he was never going to stop.

“Hey, Error if you need someone to talk to you know we're always here,” Killer said as everyone else nodded. Giving a pat to him Error shrugged, there wasn’t anything to talk about now. Annie was in a better place, and so was he.

“Let's-just go home, didn’t you s-s-say you w-w-were gonna make soup Horror?” The skeleton in question nodded in excitement.

“This one is a fancy soup! But it's gonna take hours, probably all day really.” Horror explained and Dust had a sad look on his face.

“You know I hate late dinners,” Dust said as he pouted.

“Ah, I’m sorry I just need more time!” He screamed back dramatically.

“Well let's just get home guys, I’m sure Nightmares probably freaking out right now.” Killer said as the other went to Error, he took a breath and teleported away. 

When they get into the living room all they see is Nightmare with a bunch of different emergency hotlines and phone books for almost every universe, when he saw them he flipped.

“WHY DID NONE OF YOU ANSWER MY CALLS AND TEXT MESSAGES!!” The angry skeleton screamed at the group who flinched.

“Wait you didn’t call us,” Cross said as he got his phone, the notification was blank until a second later with seven text messages and thirteen calls, and eight voicemails. Everyone else felt their phones buzzing crazily and grabbed theirs as well.

“Whoops sorry Boss, I guess the internet was bad where we were,” Killer said apologetically. Nightmare took a deep breath before throwing all the books away.  
“Well let's just forget that um… Look sorry I overreacted I just got worried for you all,” Nightmare admitted. Everyone felt bad for making him worry and they all apologized as well. They didn’t mean to get him so worked up like that but he always panicked when he couldn’t get a hold of them.

“Here I’ll get started on soup and we can all do something later, like a board game or something.” Horror said as he went to the kitchen to get started. Everyone went their separate ways and Error went to his room to start on the dolls, thinking of Annie made him sad to see the needle he was using. It just wasn’t the same, he hoped Ink didn’t ruin it or break it on purpose. Shaking his head he got right back to it but was confused. Since when did he start making a doll of Ink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope it's not a problem that I added a quick side character, having a backstory on how Error even learned to do this in the first place was an interesting concept to me. Annie was never liked by other humans only because she helped monsters get a head start in life and encouraged them to do what they love, even her family stopped talking to her. But at least Error got to know her before she passed, sorry if this was super out of the blue!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Error just needs a slight push by Nightmare to actually come over, he'll be fine!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
